


The Best Kind Of Gift

by your_starless_eyes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (I guess?) - Freeform, Banter, Birthday Fluff, Boys Kissing, But that's okay because everyone loves him anyway, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan is a teasing little shit, Domestic Fluff, Established Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_starless_eyes/pseuds/your_starless_eyes
Summary: Dan and Phil chat a bit. Pure fluff.Rating for implied sexual content.Also known as-A late birthday fic because I was ridiculously busy yesterday.





	The Best Kind Of Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I barely had time to post that half-arsed chapter of I'm Not Okay yesterday so don't get too mad that this is a day late.

Phil sighs contentedly, his hand sliding into Dan's as they lie beneath Phil's duvet.

"Happy birthday," Dan whispers, kissing Phil's cheek quickly.

"Thanks," Phil replies quietly, smiling gently at the younger man.

"Thirty one now," Dan laughs. "Jesus Christ, you're practically ancient by now, aren't you?"

"Shut up," Phil scoffs, trying not to giggle. "I hate you."

"Do you now?" Dan teases.

"I do," Phil confirms, but his light tone betrays him. "I'm moving out. You're on your own, Howell."

"Oh, what a shame," Dan says, smirking. Phil shifts over a bit, kissing Dan slowly. Dan lets him, and for a long moment it's nothing but that slow slide of tongues and lips against each other's.

"I love you," Phil whispers, pulling back slightly.

"You're a real rollercoaster," Dan tells Phil. Phil snorts, shoving Dan away. "Hey! Animal abuse! Don't shove the rat!"

"You deserve it," Phil replies, laughing. "God, I'm trying to be romantic and sweet and you're ruining it with awful jokes."

"You love me anyway," Dan says, nestling closer to Phil. Phil trails his fingers over Dan's chest beneath the sheets, suddenly attacking the younger man with kisses along his neck. "Hey! Stop!" Dan doesn't make any effort to move away, though- if anything, he tilts his head back to give Phil more access. Phil takes advantage of it, climbing over the top of Dan and gently nipping at the sensitive skin.

"After all these years," Phil whispers against Dan's neck, "you still make the same noises. I don't think I'll ever get sick of it." Dan moans softly, his eyes closed and arms wrapped around Phil's shoulders.

"I don't either," Dan admits breathlessly.

"Good," Phil replies quietly, "because I am far from done with you, Daniel Howell. I want you forever. I want to be seventy years old and still waking up to your face beside mine, still have your hand fit in mine, still kissing your perfect lips and still be madly in love with you. You're perfect, and I love you."

"No,  _you're_ perfect, Phil Lester," Dan says. He lets his hand slide over Phil's waist, smirking before adding, "Think you can get it up again, old man?"

"Shut  _up_ ," Phil groans. "I'll show you, little boy."

"Whoa-ho," Dan laughs. "That's taking a whole different approach."

"Doesn't matter what I call you," Phil says, gently kissing Dan's lips. "You're always mine, no matter what."

"That I am," Dan agrees.

"So, round two, then?"

"Just don't break a hip, Grandpa."

"I  _hate_ you."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late birthday, Phil.


End file.
